makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 73
Pillar 73 (第73柱 Dai 73-hashira) is the seventy-third chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Having received God's blessing, new angels receive a body. They are welcomed by several female angels, all referring to themselves as Gabriel, the one who relays God's worlds. In Heaven, first level - Etemenanki, a place called Rose Throne Michael stands over a coffin, asking Gabriel if she still hadn't awaken, as she's Slept for more than a thousand years. Of the four Great Angels Lucifer has fallen, Raphael has no interest in politics, Uriel, who ranks after them, is in that state. Michael continues saying that if you're not an Angel of Origin, in the real sense, then there's no point in serving God. And Gabriel is the only one who can take over after him. Leaning against the coffin, Michael keeps on, saying that having received the disgrace, why would she, the angel who was the butterfly of the skies, let her heart forgive such an insignificant God on the ground. Michael, looking very tired, says that at this rate that clay puppet will.... angry, Michael declares that he will never pass on this Heaven to a lump of clay - thinking of Metatron. Elsewhere in Heaven, Sytry has woken up, marveling how bright it is. Sean comes, and Sytry, in his rush to move, trips over his robes and falls. He is caught by Metatron, who says that the air in Heaven is thicker than above ground and that his body is still not used to it. Sytry is displeased, wriggling around and demanding to be let go. At the question of what he is plotting, Metatron replies that he is helping him with his homecoming. Sytry begins to understand where he is and sees thirty two pairs of wings behind Metatron's back, something only permitted for the Seraphs with the highest authority in Heaven. Sytry realizes that Sean is Metatron, the first of Religious Exaltation and that his name used to Enoch. After being summoned to Heaven by God, he slept for a long period.Sytry condescendingly points out that instead of God, he was summoned by Michael. He is Michael's confidant, and was by his side at any apocalypse war, not being able to give him a single injury. Matatron admits that it's the same now, that he still isn't able to give him a single wound and that's why he called him. He'd waited for a long time for his powers to be released, constantly by Solomon's side. He points to the apples, citing that it isn't some symbol of sin at all, that angels become intoxicated when they eat it. It makes one think of unnecessary things, things that humans have but Angels don't. Greed, sloth, lust, such unsuitable thoughts for the servants of God. Metatron bites the apple, saying that that's why consuming this is called a sin. It does nothing to him, since he was originally human. The problem is when someone takes a bite of one of Eden's Apples, not just Adam and Eve. The parent that gave birth to Sytry too (a picture of Gabriel is in the background). Sytry tries to resist, but is easily held down by Metatron. He asks if Sytry has ever found it strange that he remained at his weakest in Hell, even though he was the nephew of the Duke Baalberith. Sytry says that it's because he is a Fallen Angel, but Metatron rejoins that everyone is a Fallen Angel. Duke Baalberith included; even he finally sold off the Canaan Lands he was the God of in order to have the rank of Angel, but Fell soon after Lucifer. Metatron asks is Sytry knows how he(M) came to Heaven, vacancies had appeared - Michael's confidant Gabriel could not awaken from Sleeping, in order to maintain his power he tried many schemes, placing announciation under Gabriel's name. In her place, he purposefully created a new right hand, by summoning an ordinary Human from the ground, like Uriel had done in the past simply because it was convenient for him. He gave what used to be a simple Clay Puppet the highest affection and grace. However, as the one who gave wisdom to what used to be a clay puppet was God, the one who received power was him, the puppet now knew that Gabriel was already no longer there (scene change to Michael standing over an opened coffin has only a Lily inside). Sytry says that even if that is the truth, what has it do with him. Metatron asks if he doesn't already know, his powers have been sealed, for the purpose of sealing his memories. Sytry asks what memories, and Metatron answers that that's something he'll realize if he tries remembering, while biting into the apple. Sytry tries to run, but is held down - with the implication of being fed the apple. He calls first for his uncle, then William. Characters * Gabriel * Michael * Lucifer (mention) * Uriel (mention) * Raphael (mention) * Baalberith (mention) * Sytry * Metatron * William Twining (mention, last panel) Important Events Gallery Pillar 73.png See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 13